


The worst kind of days

by Jinzuo



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: 221b, Bad Days, Gen, Internal Monologue, Laziness, sloth - Freeform, thoughts, what does sherlock do when he's bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinzuo/pseuds/Jinzuo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never been one to get along with easily, but without a case it just got worse. Sherlock Holmes, without a case to keep his mind busy and to consume his time, was most unpleasant.</p><p>Just a short drabble about Sherlock's moods as perceived by John Watson..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The worst kind of days

**Author's Note:**

> any mistakes are mine, so if you happen to find them please return them

He'd never been one to get along with easily, but without a case it just got worse. Sherlock Holmes, without a case to keep his mind busy and to consume his time, was most unpleasant. There would be days that left him restless, wandering about the flat or nagging John, his flatmate, colleague, friend about the unnerving lack of brainwork. He was hard to put up with on those days, even harder on days he'd start to shouted at everyone and everything without any apparent reason, losing his temper over things he usually wouldn't even bother in the least to care about at all.  
These days made his normal self seem like a friendly, well-behaved and purring kitten. John despised them and always tried to avoid Sherlock, or for that matter the whole of 221B, which always turned into a minefield of experiments that he didn't even want to know of, for however long these moods lastet.  
But to be honest, these weren't even the worst kind of days.  
The worst were the lazy ones.  
Sherlock would lie on the sofa all day. He wouldn't bother to move one inch. He'd only read a book or used the laptop when it was placed in arm's reach. And even then he often didn't.  
Most of the time he'd just be starring at the ceiling or laying still with closed eyes, yet far away from sleeping, making it hard to believe that somewhere under that apathetic exterior the vibrant mind of the world's only consulting detective still was to be found.  
He wouldn't touch his violin on these days and it was even harder than usual if not impossible to convince him to eat something. He barely looked up when talked to and when he did his eyes had this glassy far away sort of look to them. He wouldn't talk at all and his mind appeared to be even more out of reach and nothing seemed to be able to pique his interest. His gaze would roam through the room apparently without taking in the sight at all.  
Still John could never quite tell whether that state was drug induced or not, even as doctor he didn't quite know if Sherlock had taken something or not.  
Others would probably pick a different kind of days as the worst, but to John Watson those days when Sherlock Holmes didn't feel like doing anything were the ones that came with the most unsettling feelings.


End file.
